


The perils of a family of business

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Apprentice! Jason, Apprentice! Nico, Business, Businessman! Percy, Glasgow, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds himself forced to take apprenticeship with his half cousin and fathers rival Perseus Jackson. Older rivalries arise and love flourishes amidst this office romance of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perils of a family of business

Nico sat in his father’s office. The 14 year old swung his legs under the leather chair as he waited impatiently for his father to finish his call. Hades sat opposite in his armchair behind his huge desk. He brushed the ebony locks of his messy fringe, glaring at the oblivious man before him as he talked overloud into his telephone. Nico’s attention wavered as the call dragged on and on.  
When he looked up Nico was faced with the frowning face of his father. Piercing dark eyes under heavy brows watched Nico like a wolf fixated on its prey.  
“You are to complete your internship, I think it would be best you go to CHB industries, you would, I believe, find it most educational.”  
“But Father? Couldn’t I work here, with you, at Elysium industries or Tartarus corps?”  
“No my son, I fear you must work for my rival, Perseus, it would give you a true representation of working in a place, without nepotism or favouritism”  
“So I’m thrown to the lions?”  
Hades stared into Nico's soul with an expression brooking no argument. “He’s your half-cousin!”  
“Ok father” Nico sighed with a sigh of resignation.  
“Out you go now my son”  
Nico stood, nodding to his father who was already distracted by his telephone once more.  
The skinny boy slipped from the room, pressing the huge embossed doors closed silently behind him.  
Inside the room, hades listened to the ring of the receiver, with a slight click the man on the other end.  
“Perseus?” Hades asked into the phone.  
“Ah Hades my old *friend*, to what do I owe the pleasure?” the man said politely, laying slight sarcasm on the word friend.  
“Well, young Niccolo you remember him, well he must complete some work experience-for school- And I thought who better to inspire him to greatness that you”  
“So your passing your son off to me?” the man chuckled.  
“Think of it as a personal favour” Hades grunted.  
“Consider it done” with that the young man on the phone hung up.  
“Insolent swine, impudent bastard, I Hate, Hate, hate that cocky son of Poseidon!” Hades yelled in a fit of rage.

 

Weeks later.  
Nico tugged awkwardly on the sleeves of his suit. He hated suits. He always looked too small and skinny in a suit, like a toy soldier or a child’s toy. He stood it the lobby of CHB industries, he felt dwarfed by the marbled columns and towering staircase of the entrance to his father’s rivals company. Swamped by the security guards, office workers and businessmen rushing past him as he stood like the lone sentry in the dark of night, the Bedouin in a sand storm, the stack that stood, battered by the waves when the headland had long since eroded away. Nico thought himself rather the poet.  
A woman in a sharp suit and waspish express strode up to him. Nico's eyes darted to her in shock.  
“Mr Jackson will see you now” she said sharply, eyes staring analytically at him, like a scientist observing an experiment of interest.  
She turned and strode up the stairs and along a long corridor, Nico almost ran to keep apace. When they reached a waiting area Nico was motioned to sit. Nico sunk into the soft leather armchair with a huff. He knew his father often made visitors wait for hours, to intimidate rivals. Nico was surprised when after but a few moments a gorgeous man, black messy haired with sparkling sea-green eyes and a cheeky expression. He looked drop dead gorgeous in his pristine suit. A charcoal grey blazer with a crisp white shirt and navy blue tie that brought out the depth of his eyes.   
“Come in, Mr Di Angelo” the young man said in a cheerful voice, ushering the smaller boy to come.  
“Ok” Nico said chirpily, jumping from the seat and walking quickly to the doors, following the older boy inside.  
The boy, only about 18, walked across the room and sat down in a large swivelling chair behind a larger still desk, he motioned Nico to sit opposite. Nico looked about the room, taking in the huge desk (bigger that his dads), the huge wall to wall aquarium stuffed with all sorts of tropical fish. Opposite floor to ceiling windows offered views across the Clyde and over the city of Glasgow.  
Nico turned his eyes back to the boy before him when he heard a chuckle, he blushed furiously at being caught gaping so openly at the office. He stared now at Perseus. The boy only four years older was already owner of a huge company, CHB industries, a company dealing in construction and architecture. They also owned a distillery in the highlands, a hotel in Arbroath and a fishing fleet in Petersburg. While he didn’t directly compete with Hades, an old school rivalry with Perseus’ dad kept the fire of adversary smouldering.  
Nico realised he had wandered deep into thought staring at the devilishly handsome man before him.  
Perseus chuckled once more, a deep, amicable and light chuckle, innocent of malice of sarcasm.  
Nico looked at the older boy like a rabbit caught in headlights.  
“Well, Mr Di Angelo…”  
“It’s Nico, call me Nico, please” Nico murmured softly.  
“Alright, Nico” Percy said with a grin, “I realise you will only be with us but a while, I was wondering if you would be my assistant, at least until you have to leave us?”  
Nico stared, dumbstruck at him. “Me?”  
With an amused smirk Perseus nodded.  
“Yes … sir”  
“Please, call me Percy.”  
“Okay, sir…Percy.”  
The older flashed the smaller boy a wide grin, greenish eyes flashing mischievously.  
“Well I have a meeting to attend over at your fathers place, you’ll be present. But first let’s nip to a tailor, that’ll fix you.” Percy said quickly as he grabbed a navy coat and strode from the room, Nico chasing along behind him. As they slipped from the grand entrance a limousine pulled up. Percy, always the gentleman motioned Nico slide inside, Percy followed and they took seats at the rear of the vehicle. Percy pulled a Champaign bottle and two glasses from a compartment.  
“Want one?” Percy said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Aren’t I a little underage?” Nico said shyly.  
“Live a little, anyway scots law does say you can drink from 4 in your own home, so?”   
“Okay” Nico took the offered glass, taking a large swallow. After a moment he began coughing violently. Percy cracked up with booming guffaws.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t resist” Percy said, sipping gently at the golden bubbly drink.  
Nico shot daggers at his half empty glass and the boy opposite.  
Just then they pulled up outside a west end tailors’.   
The two stepped out of the car, Nico stumbled only to be caught in Percy's muscular arms against a broad chest. They wandered inside to be greeted by an elderly Italian man, measuring tape strung over his neck. With an overemphasised sigh the man grasped Nico's shoulders and pulled the small boy into a curtained booth.  
Within less than five minutes the older man exited.  
“Alright Signore, it will take me cinque o sei minuti, he will look perfetto.”  
“Good, good.”  
Five minutes later Nico emerged from the room in a charcoal grey three piece suit. A double breasted jacket, a slim waistcoat and a black shirt accentuated the boy’s skinny figure, highlighting his sharp hips. Dull grey pinstripe trousers highlighted his long skinny legs and a black coat that fell to bellow his knees finished the look.  
Nico turned about before a mirror, for once admiring and proud of his appearance.  
Percy looked on with an appraising gaze.  
Nico turned his eyes to Percy; they were alight with gratitude, admiration and happiness, but swimming deeper in the dark eyes of the younger he saw desire and something unreadable as of yet.  
Percy leant into the smaller boy and whispered conspiratorially in his ear.  
“This is my Tailor; your father has the rest of the decent ones in his pocket, but judging by your dress before, they’re not much good.”  
Nico shuddered at Percy's proximity.  
They left the store to the streets a blur of grey.  
They jumped into his limousine crying out in laughter as the rain suddenly descended like a waterfall from the troubled skies above. Pelting the pavements and flooding the roads with hordes of raindrops.  
They pulled out into the streets, cruising past Georges Square, the Glasgow green and on to the People’s Palace. There in a renovated textile works built in the Victorian era, was the HQ of Hades businesses. Percy stepped from the vehicle and with Nico in tow strode up the stairs, into the great hall of the past factory where red banners hung from the rafters, they were escorted by to employees to Hades office, the old owner’s office, and there among antique statues and leather furniture across a grand desk, they sat. Hades sat opposite looking impressive in his red and black suit, a skull ring of silver upon his signet finger.  
The older Italian stared at Nico before his eyes turning to Percy in a glare.  
“Well, to business.” Hades said in his usual quietly intimidating tone.  
“As you wish” Percy muttered.  
“You and I must, I fear work together to defeat the newest threat to our city. My brother. ZEUS. The Damn Yank is a menace; he will stir up trouble once more.” Hades stated, his eyes alight with fire promising death and darkness to his foe.  
“Scared of a little healthy competition?” Percy jested.  
“You were not in New York. You wouldn’t know.”  
“What?”  
“My father, your padre was a businessman in the new world, when I was younger, he like me dealt in the traditional industries of our people. He had tailors, ice cream factories, pizzerias, a gunsmith, corner shops and a mafia or two” hades said proudly.  
“Naturally!” Percy muttered.  
With a scathing look Hades continued “Your Father, my half-brother, was there too, he was but a boy, younger than me, our other half-brother Zeus he was always rather the errant child but when he grew older he started his own business, in telecommunications, technology and other stuff. He hated that father overshadowed him. Father was leaving a caffè one day when Zeus struck. He was hacked open by the bastard’s henchmen and left to die in the street. Your father and I moved here, I set up my business, the same as father, my brother set up a fishing fleet as well as the other stuff.”  
“Well we have to tell him, in the words of the natives of the lively city to ‘Get tae Fuck’.” Percy cried.  
“Rather we shall have to tell he is a ingrassare , stupido , malvagio , twisteds , egoista vecchio cazzo then shove a scots pine up sit arse.” Hades ranted.  
“Too true!”  
Hades looked at his nephew sternly.  
“Well when does he arrive?” Nico piped up.  
Two pairs of eyes swivelled to see the smaller boy who had in the flurry of the moment gone unnoticed.  
“Tomorrow!” Hades growled, storms brewing in the ebony depths of his eyes.  
“Well, I still have an old AA gun in storage, could we?” Percy murmured.  
“No, to obvious, we must act with all the subtle scheming of the aristocrats from which our family is descended.”  
“How about we invite him to dinner in one of your restaurants, then you can, ‘Make him an offer he can’t refuse’” Nico suggested.  
“Brilliant” Percy cried, hugging the smaller boy in a suffocating tight grasp.  
They left in a flurry of suits and farewells.

The next day Nico arrived in the offices of Percy’s company early; he slipped past the guards brandishing his security pass, climbed the stairs and slipped into Percy's office. The man was absent. Nico climbed into Percy's chair and curled up in its soft embrace, sniffing at the smell of the older boy residing in the leather.  
Percy walked in later to find the most adorable sight possible, Nico lay strewn across his chair, legs and head hung over the armrests, soft sighs escaping the boy as he slept. His messy hair hanging over his face like a storm obscuring the sun.  
Percy crept over and draped a tartan blanked from his cupboard over the small boy. Nico asleep was the picture of innocence. The older boy brushed the hair from Nico's brow with a gentle caress then planted a chaste kiss to the smaller boy’s cheek.  
Percy went about his work quietly, waiting in nervous silence for the phone to ring.  
Hours passed and just a Percy began to fear the plan had failed; the phone erupted into braying rings.  
He snatched it up; Nico tumbled from the seat, startled by the sudden noise.  
“He has arrived” the voice of hades could be heard over the receiver, then silence.  
Nico stared at Percy then the chair accusingly.  
“Time to go” Percy said quietly.  
The older boy threw on his suit jacket and overcoat, the younger followed suit and within minutes they were striding outside into Percy’s Aston Martin.   
Nico looked from the car to Percy in amusement.  
“What, can’t a man want to be like Bond?” Percy whined with an adorable pout.  
Nico chortled under his breath as sparkling eyes turned to him.  
“I’m Jackson, Percy Jackson” the immature boy said in a seductive tone, the effect ruined by his impossibly wide grin and fit of giggles.  
The boys sped off in the car, through crowded streets towards a private airfield. There they were joined by Hades in an old Ferrari, and Poseidon in his classic blue Citroen 2CV, rumbling and spluttering along the lane.  
A while later the assembled me looked skywards as then drone of engines revealed the plane carrying Zeus was screaming in to land.   
The plane ground to a halt before the men and a hatch dropped down.  
A tall, broad, older man strode down the stairs followed by a blond youth with a scared lip and a lassie with dark hair and a rebellious scowl.  
“Ah my two older brothers” Zeus cried as he stepped from the ladder and grasped the rather irate brothers into a bear hug.  
“Zeus!” the two men cried back with varying tones of irritation and resignation.  
Poseidon escaped the crush, turning to the blond boy he yelled “Jason my nephew, how are you?”  
“Oh fine”  
“And you Thalia?”  
“Great, uncle Don.”  
“Jolly good!”  
“Now! To business” Hades harrumphed.  
All eyes turned to him in amusement and resignation.  
“Well I was wondering, brothers if you would allow my children to complete their internships at your businesses!” Zeus said, his tone holding no question.  
“I guess that’d be fine” Percy's father murmured. Hades just huffed.  
“That’s settled then! Jason can go with Poseidon, Thalia with Hades!”  
“Well, it’s just that I am no longer taking Interns” Poseidon muttered.  
“Oh, well how about young Perseus?” Zeus turned to the younger man.  
“I’ve already got young Nico” Percy muttered, glancing with relief at the pale olive skinned boy beside him.  
“Well, there’s always room for more!” Zeus thundered, glaring at Percy and Nico dangerously.  
“OK sir” they quickly murmured. Percy added a muttered curse.  
“Well I must fly” Zeus cried and with that he stepped back aboard his plane and was gone before the dumbstruck men could utter protest.  
“Bastardo!” Hades yelled.  
“Arse hole!” Poseidon cried.  
“Prick!” Percy hollered.  
“Cazzo!” Nico muttered darkly.  
They heard an awkward couch behind them and turned sheepishly to see Zeus’ children.  
“Right lets head!” Hades stormed, striding to his car with a bedraggled Thalia in tow.  
Poseidon patted his Son on the back before wandering off towards a nearby country path humming loudly to him. Nico and Jason stared incredulously at him.  
Percy walked to his car with the two boys in tow.  
“How are you only doing your internship now?” Percy asked his eyebrows rose loftily.   
“Well we are our father’s youngest children, yet we’re bastards, so this is really to keep us out of Hera’s road.” The tall blonde boy, Jason muttered.  
They slipped into the car and spent a deal of time in awkward silence as they cruised through the streets.  
When they returned to Percy's office he ushered the boys inside.  
“Jason you must understand, I have appointed Nico my P.A because he was here first, and he is just too cute. I can’t have two P.A’s else I’d look a right arse, so you will have to work in the admin office. OK” Percy stated quietly.  
Nico blushed furiously.  
Jason simply nodded stoically. “To be honest, I’m lucky to be sent here at all. Poor Herakles, my older Half-Brother was sent to do office work at twelve of fathers offices across the worlds, places like Mexico, Syria, Iraq, Afghanistan, Ukraine, Vietnam, Congo and Liberia, Hera was behind the placements, the horror she is.” Jason shuddered.  
“Well, to work!” Percy said suddenly.  
With that he strode from the awkward silence of the office, Jason and Nico stood and followed. They passed along a series of long corridors, stepped down a staircase or two, until they reached the vaults of the building. There they met a blond woman with a wide smile.  
“Ah Piper” Percy cried in greetings.  
“Percy!” the girl cried as they met in a brutal hug.  
As they stepped apart Percy motioned to the two boys standing back.  
“This is my new P.A, Nico, and this is Jason, he will be working here in admin. Jason, this is piper, your boss for the next few weeks.” Percy rambled.  
“Hi, I’m Jason” the tall blonde murmured.  
“Piper” the girl returned. “And you must be Nico!” she cried, pulling the small boy into a hug.  
From a room opposite the office a boy in mechanics overalls ran, straight into Jason’s broad chest, sending the smaller boy reeling to be caught in the blondes strong arms.  
“I’m Leo” a small voice piped up from the mass of messy curly hair and oil smeared, tan skin, in Jason’s arms.  
“Ah my mechanic, and technical chap, and general fixer upper!” Percy grinned fondly.  
Percy looked at his watch. “Well, must be off!”  
“See you” the others cried, Nico ran to follow Percy as the older strode away.

They reached Percy's office and sat down on the chairs behind the desk. Percy looked at Nico longingly as the smaller boy obliviously worried the sleeve of his shirt and stared at his lap.  
“Nico, could you run and fetch a file from the photocopiers down at admin?” Percy enquired politely.  
The smaller boy gave an exaggerated huff of annoyance and slipped from his seat, slipping from the room and down the corridor.  
When the smaller boy reached the copiers room he heard muffled cries and grunts. He opened the door slightly and peeked in.  
Inside the mechanic, Leo was bent over a copier as Jason thrust brutally into the smaller boy who moaned wantonly and begged the taller boy lewdly. The small Latino’s body writhed back against the firm chest of the boy within him. Screams of pleasure were ground from Leo’s lips, behind him Jason grunted and thrust deeper.  
Nico's ears turned scarlet and he fought off a blush as he fled from the room, back to Percy’s office in a state of harassment. Once there he ran and leapt into the sitting boys lap, burying his flushed face into a shocked Percy's chest in embarrassment.  
“Got an eyeful then?” Percy chuckled, “Damn Leo’s fast”  
Nico looked up into the others openly amused face questioningly.  
“I could see Leo fancied Jason when they met, with Leo it’s only a matter of time till he makes a move”.  
Nico purred as Percy began to gently pat his head where it lay nestled into his chest. Nico sniffed Percy, revelling in the heady scent of sea air and fainter hints of sandal wood, citrus and something manly.  
Percy leant down and pressed a kiss to Nico's brow. The smaller boy frowned adorably in incomprehension. Percy chuckled, taking in a deep breath inhaling the smaller boy’s unique scent, an earth yet fruity aroma with wafts of pomegranate.  
Nico stretched up, climbing slightly on Percy's lad to press a curious kiss to Percy's lips. The older boy grinned in amusement as the smaller withdrew looking at him in wonder. Percy dove forwards and pressed the other into a kiss, as Nico gasped he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue into the slack mouth, exploring the tight hot wet orifice. The smaller boy ground his ass down onto Percy's lap, making the older boy groan at the wondrous friction to his straining member trapped in its prison of cloth. Nico moaned wantonly as his mouth was invaded, he squeaked when he felt hands unbutton his shirt, tugging it above his head, forcing him to break the kiss. He gasped when those hands then slipped down his pale torso, torturing his peaked nipples to unbutton and remove his tight trousers. Nico lifted his legs to aid Percy in his crusade to strip him. The older boy pressed a trail of kisses and love bites along the younger boys pale expanses of almost ivory skin. Nico could only moan loudly when a tongue flicked across into his belly button, just as strong hands tugged down his briefs and lifted him, depositing the skinny boy’s naked arse onto the desk, Nico whimpered at the feeling of being manhandled. He felt slick fingers drag along the crack of his arse, massaging the firm globes before diving in to torturously circle the plush pink and tight hole. One finger burrowed into the tight embrace, pushing deeper to caress the ball of nerves deep within the younger boy. Nico moaned wantonly. Percy added another finger, then another, pumping deep into the small boy, scissoring his fingers to stretch the tight arse.  
Nico was reduced to wanton begging, “More…Please Percy… more!” he screamed.  
The fingers withdrew, leaving Nico feeling empty; he wiggled his ass before Percy enticingly. Strong hands grasped his bony hips, roughly turning him over so his tummy was pressed to the desk top, his arse hung over the edge.   
Behind Nico a fully dressed Percy slipped a hand into his boxers, pushing his trousers and pants down he released his aching seven inch cock. Rubbing lube into the thick shaft he leant forwards, rubbing his cock along the crack of Nico's ass, nudging teasingly at the tight puckered hole.   
Nico begged wantonly for more contact. Percy let the head of his cock catch on Nico's hole. He planted his hands firmly on Nico's narrow hips, bruising the smaller boy as he thrust forward brutally. Nico felt the cock brush his ass, felt the friction and the painful burn as it was thrust harshly into him, filling his tight, virgin passage. Percy remained still to allow Nico to adjust to the intrusion. He tugged off his tie and blazer, tossing them across the room, then loosened his shirt to the chest, his trousers dropped further to pool below his knees.  
“I’m ready… please!” Nico groaned.  
Percy withdrew his length, his tip catching on the tight ring of muscle and remaining inside, then he thrust forward with a sharp buck of his hips, deep into the boys tight, velvety embrace. Percy continued to thrust brutally into Nico, filling and emptying the small boy, his hands slipped down to grasp the boy’s skinny long legs, pulling them aside to stretch the boy, leaving his whole open, Percy plunged in roughly. Percy then placed his hands on the boys shoulders as he lent over the boy, bending his over the desk as he became more animalistic, brutal and desperate with ever thrust.  
Nico whimpered under the harsh weight of Percy's thrusts and the older boy pounded his prostate. He felt the sharp desk dig into his bony hips. Felt his arse stretched by Percy's huge dick, the hole tender and abused by the massive member. Filthy exclamations escaped his lips, open in a permanent gasp.  
Nico screamed as his orgasm overtook him, he sprayed cum across Percy's desk and almost sobbed with the intensity.  
Percy felt the small boy’s arse clench, tighten and quiver as he came beneath him. He continued to thrust harshly into the small boy who screamed in overstimulation. Then, into the suffocating embrace of Nico's arse, Percy came. Flooding the tight chamber and painting the small boy’s insides white with his semen. Percy continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm, pumping the smaller boy with cum.   
Percy withdrew tenderly from the wrecked form of his lover; he pressed a quick kiss between Nico's shoulder blades before fumbling in his desk drawer. He pulled out a thick butt plug, while Nico remained unconscious in post-orgasmic bliss, the older boy, thrust the thick plastic plug, into the younger boy’s raw, abused hole, making him quiver beneath Percy.   
The older boy sat back into his seat, pulling Nico onto his lap. The smaller boy leant back against Percy, nuzzling his head into Percy as the older boys hands slipped to the younger’s belly to caress the slightly bulging tummy, full of Percy's cum. Nico mumbled incoherently into his lover.  
With a sigh Percy leant down and pressed a kiss to Nico's brow, mumbling in his ear. “I love you, remember that”.  
Percy then slipped out from under the naked boy, he threw a small blanket over Nico as he lay strewn across the seat, then pulled on his blazer, re-tied his tie and slipped from the room with a longing glance back as he reached the threshold.  
Then Percy strode down the corridor and away.

 

Nico awoke to find Percy sitting opposite him across the big desk. The small boy pulled the blanket tighter around his body in a semblance of modesty. Across from him Percy grinned predatorily, then his eyes dropped to his lap and the older boy looked up with a nervous slight smile etched into his face.  
“Nico” Percy almost whispered, “If we’re going to become a couple… if you want that, then we must consider a few things. We are cousins of sorts, so this may be a little odd to some; also you are underage so until you are 16 in a year and a bit, we’ll have to hide the… ehmm…. Sexual nature of this relationship. But when you are old enough I would like to go out with you, without hiding, to date you, marry you, the works! So I will leave you with a question before we leave for the day. What do you want?”  
Percy looked deep into Nico's wide eyes, then stood up and straightened his suit before striding from the room.  
Once outside he almost ran to the admin corridor and the mechanics works, he stormed in to the time off room to find Jason and Leo siting at the table eating biscuits and drinking tea.  
“I need help!” Percy cried as he slumped down into the seat beside Leo.  
“What with seaweed brain” Leo piped up, leaning in to hug the taller boy.  
“Do you think Nico likes me? I asked him if he wanted to go out, and we …mmm…. Had sex…. But I don’t know if he will want me, I left hi m with the question to think about it! What should I do?” Percy ranted his face flushing.   
“Well it’s kinda obvious to anyone that he fancies you” Jason said, patting his older cousin on the shoulder across the table.  
“Yeh anyone can see the wee laddie adores you, you great dafty” Leo cried in a rather exaggerated spiel of broad scots.  
Percy stood feeling reassured. He thanked the boys and walked from the room, slowly tramping back to his office to find Nico lying asleep across his chair once more. Percy padded over and pressed a kiss to the smaller boys head. Nico's eyes cracked open and a grin split his features.   
“It seems to me you’re a bit of a creepy bugger” Nico joked.  
Percy narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy then blew a raspberry and pouted, flashing puppy eyes to the smaller boy.  
“Ok, Ok mio bello mare. I surrender” Nico whispered, raising his hands in mock surrender. This small action sent him off balance and the smaller boy tipped from his position strewn across the chair, to fall, luckily Percy swept in and caught the small Italian before he could do himself a mischief.  
“My saviour!” Nico cried dramatically, sarcasm thick in his voice.  
“Ha bloody Ha!” Percy huffed.  
The smaller boy reached up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Percy's chin and jaw.  
The older boy chuckled.  
“I’ll take that as a yes then?”  
“Yes, yes, always yes!” Nico cried, leaping into his elders arms.  
Percy lifted Nico into a bridal carry and swept him from the offices and away, out the building and into a waiting car.  
Percy grinned as he reckoned himself the luckiest man alive. Then he remembered Hades!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any technical errors in spelling grammar or accuracy.  
> Yours,  
> C.E.S


End file.
